


Flowers, and the puns that came with them.

by kickmeasap



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Engaged Akiharu, Florist Mafuyu, M/M, Mafuyu is kinda sassy ngl, Older Mafuyu and Uenoyama, Uenoyama is a gay mess, Yuki is still dead tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickmeasap/pseuds/kickmeasap
Summary: After hearing his two former bandmates got engaged, Uenoyama decides to get them a gift last minute. That being so, it leads the male to a flower shop in a whole other prefecture. A shop that happens to be run by a cute florist who has a great love for flowers. What could go wrong?





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here's another work I decided to write on a whim! I wanted to write in an AU, and the flower shop Au seemed fitting. To clarify, Mafuyu and Uenoyama never met in this universe. Well, until the current timeline. Yuki and Mafuyu still had their fight and Yuki passed away, but that will be explained more in future chapters. I have no idea how long this will be, Imma just roll with it! So, without further ado, let's get onto some cute gays fumbling around each other.

"What the hell do I get for someone who just announced that they got engaged?" Uenoyama mused out loud, not really expecting any help from his family. You see, his two former bandmates were getting married, and he just got the memo. They apparently both proposed at the same time about a week ago at some restaurant. Uenoyma found it ridiculous how random it was, but even so, he was happy for them.

Being so, he wanted to get them a gift. But he wasn't sure what. He'd looked it up and gotten a variety of answers, some he found himself cringing over. Some-...he was still haunted by. So the internet was no help. He was on the verge of just getting them gift cards until his lovely sister spoke up.

"Get them flowers. I know Aki liked them." There was an underlying negative tone to her voice, as Aki was her ex after all, and he was getting married now. But she still seemed happy for him nonetheless.

"Flowers? Kaji-San doesn't seem like the type to like flowers." He mumbled as he typed 'Florist Shops near me' into the search bar. Yayoi threw her hands up, exasperated.

"You ask for my help but immediately talk down on whatever I say! Why ask in the first place? Fuck you." And with that, she strutted out of the room, hands full of snacks and water as she made it to the living room. She was visiting home for a few days, as Uenoyama had yet to-...find a place. He was still trying to find colleges, okay? It wasn't easy as it looked.

"Yeah yeah! I love you too!" He rolled his eyes as he heard her snort at him. He just shook his head as he continued his search. He found a few good contenders, some even a few miles away. One caught his eye though, Kedama's Flowers. The logo was of a pomeranian looking dog that had a happy expression, tounge out and all. It was very cheesy but something about it caught his eye. The theme of the shop was bright and very pleasant to the eye.

So, he clicked on the website and began to read through it. The prices seemed fine and it wasn't too far away. Plus it was open right now. He clicked his phone off before standing up to stretch. He was still in his pajamas, so he padded to his room to get some normal clothes, which were a pair of jeans and a hoodie. He didn't really care to look nice right now. He was just going to get flowers, then deliver them to Aki and Haruki.

"I'm heading off now." He called before slamming the door. The spring air welcomed him as he began his commute to the subway station. The streets were busy with people enjoying the scenery. Japan was always nice in the springtime. He'd brought his guitar in the hopes to play a little with the infamous couple before he left.

They were a band while Uenoyama was in high school, and while they were in college. But as school got busier and life became more hectic, they had to put their hobbies aside. They still kept in touch and even played together sometimes.

He blinked back into reality as the sliding doors of the subway whooshed open. He, along with like twenty other people squeezed on and then he was on his way. The humming of the subway, along with the chatter of the people sounded around him as he held onto the bar to keep himself steady. He wobbled slightly a few times as the subway made its stops. But other than that, it was peaceful.

He hummed slightly to a random tune as he waited for his stop to come. He didn't know where he'd heard it from, maybe the radio. But it was a nice tune.

_Lalalalaaa._

A repetitious collection of notes in his head. He really wanted to know where he'd heard it from.

He jumped when the loud screeching stop of the subway made him jostle out of his thoughts. He really needed to be more careful in public. It wasn't safe to just blank out in his thoughts like that all the time. He sighed, scratching the back of his neck as he apologized to a gentleman he'd run into. Thankfully he didn't get his ass kicked. He hurried out of the station and onto the streets of the new prefecture.

The brightly shining sun made him shade his eyes as he got accustomed to the change in lighting. He avoided the people of the crowd as he looked down at his phone for directions. It read that the shop was up ahead a few blocks. So he locked his phone and slid it into his right pocket. And after a good 10 minutes, he was in front of the shop, it's decor almost rivaling the sun with its adornments. The outside of the building was painted a lovely orange and yellow, with splashes of red. And it seemed that those colors were going to be all over the place because once he walked in, he had to pause to get accustomed to the colorfulness of it all.

And once that feat was just barely achieved, the sounds of little patters of paws made him blink in confusion. And soon there was a little ball of white fluff circling around him. It was so fast, Uenoyama didn't get a good look at it until another voice joined the equation.

"Ah! Tama! Come here! I'm sorry, he's usually calm." Said the soft voice, which made Uenoyama look up quickly, and what he saw was-...

A boy. Nice hair, soft eyes. He was a few inches shorter than Uenoyama, as noted from the latter as he watched the boy stand. He held the white fluff ball in his arms, smiling kindly as he pet the dog.

He was cute, very much so. And Uenoyama was shocked beyond belief. He could tell he worked here since he wore an orange apron that read the shop's name, 'Kedama's flowers'. Was that his name? No one would no because Uenoyama could 'not' stay in here. It was all too much, and this hot boy was the icing on the cake. He could find another store-...

"Excuse me? Are you okay? Can I help you?" Asked flower boy, now nearing closer. Uenoyama jolted, backing away a few inches as he gulped.

"No no! I'm fine! And why did you name your dog with a cat's name?!"

Damn, he'd went and done it now. He'd yelled that, loudly. God, why was he so nervous? It was just some florist. He'd be fine. He just needed some damn flowers. Aki and Haruki were definitely going to hear about this, even if they hadn't had anything to do with his decision to come here. He had to blame someone, and they were going to get the short end of the stick. Damn engagement.

Flower boy stared at Uneoyama blankly, lips parted as he gathered what to say to the loud stranger. "Uh. You're asking about his name meaning? Well, his name is actually Kedama. Anyways, instead of talking about my dog's name meaning, how about we talk about flowers and their meanings? You're here for flowers, right?"

Uenoyama was taken aback by flower boy's bluntness. He stood there, flabbergasted as the boy just walked off, leaving Uenoyama to follow him like a lost puppy. He was indeed here for flowers so he decided it was best to just go with it.

"Hm, what kind of occasion are you needing flowers for?"

"Uh. Well, it's going to be a gift for some friends. They just got engaged." Uenoyama answered as he observed flower boy. The latter was spritzing some of the flowers with a water bottle as he hummed in thought.

"An engagement. I see." Flower Boy nodded as he continued along. Uenoyama just watched him in shock. What was his deal? Was he going to help him or not? He felt annoyed, yet more and more intrigued as he watched the other walk around the shop. Flower Boy, aka. Mafuyu had to get away.

Just for a moment. His heart rate had heightened quickly and he needed a breather, because damn. Loud Stranger was hot. He busied himself with watering flowers as he quietly observed Loud Stranger from afar. He seemed angry, which was reasonable since he 'had' just walked off randomly. It wasn't good customer service, but oh well. Loud Stranger hadn't left yet, so.

"So, did you want a certain type of flower?" He questioned as he made his way back towards Loud Stranger. It had been a good 5 minutes of silence and it felt rather awkward. Loud Stranger jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around quickly, as he had been touching one of the flower arrangments.

"I have no idea. Just some roses will be fine. It's not like they'll care either way. They'll be happy that I got them anything at all." Loud Stranger shrugged, and it made Mafuyu sigh. Of course, he'd reply like that.

"Roses are pretty typical, but as you said, they'll do." He muttered as he moved to go retrieve the basic ass arrangement everyone got. He wished there would be a customer to ask for something unique. But it was business after all.

"Oi! You're way to honest, how do you even keep customers?" Loud Stranger pointed out rather bluntly. And it made Mafuyu pause. He was one of very few to call him out like that, besides his childhood friend, Hiiragi. And he found it surprising. But he guessed Loud Stranger regretted it because he heard some grumbling before,

"Just--! Dammit! What do you recommend?"

He let himself smile softly before pointing to the other side of the shop. "Let's start over there."

Mafuyu showed him many flowers, such as Cala Lilies and Carnations. Both meant love and beauty. And Loud Stranger agreed that those would work fine. But even after he'd made his choice, Loud Stranger kept asking about more and more flowers.

"What about that one?" Mafuyu followed Loud Stranger's outstretched finger and laid eyes on a gathering of light blue 'Forget-Me-Nots'. Mafuyu smiled as he reached out to touch the small pedals.

"They're called Forget-Me-Nots. They literally just mean 'don't forget me'." He explained to the taller male, who nodded in curiosity. He then jolted, eyes widening as he thought of something,

"Add in a few of those as well."

"Alright." Mafuyu gave him a side glance, a little shaken by his random excitement. But he found the accomplished smirk on his face cute so he just went along with it and grabbed the pot of forget-me-nots into his arms, and he looked back to Uenoyama with a satisfied expression. He noticed that Uenoyama seemed content with the flowers they'd picked out as well so Mafuyu nodded before turning to leave, 

"Okay. I think this will do for now. I'll head back and get them ready for you, yeah?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. That's fine. I'll just wait out here." Loud Stranger nodded, before adding, "Wait! Can you leave the blue ones separate?"

"The forget-me-nots?" Mafuyu furrowed his brows as his golden eyes glanced down to the gathering of blue flowers.

"Yep! Those!" He grinned, snapping his fingers as if he'd already forgotten the name of them. Still confused, Mafuyu just nodded slowly before going into the backroom to fulfill his request. And while he was doing that, Uenoyama was working on something of his own.

It was a good 15 minutes until Flower Boy came back and he had started to get worried. And just as he'd opened his mouth to call out for him, Flower Boy came back with an armful of flowers tied up all pretty. One of the arrangements were the White and Red flowers, and thankfully, in his other arm were the blue flowers. The-...uh he forgot the name again.

"Alright. Here are your flowers. That'll be 2,150 yen." Flower Boy noted as he rung him up. Uenoyama pulled out his wallet and handed over the correct amount of money, as well as a note as he said the parting words he'd practiced during those long 15 minutes,

"Oi, no. Those are for you." All he did was shove the blue flowers back to the boy before attempting to make his escape. Gah! Did he really just do that?!

Mafuyu blinked down at both the folded note he was handed and the forget-me-nots. The Loud Stranger was already on his way to leave as he unfolded the crumpled grocery receipt. And before he could leave, Mafuyu called out to Loud Stranger in confusion,

"Why'd you get them if you weren't going to keep them?"

Loud Stranger stopped dead in his tracks, and it was rather comical as he turned around slowly, face contoured in embarrassment. He pointed to the receipt harshly as he instructed Mafuyu to turn it over and read it. Following Loud Stranger's instructions, he read the messily scribbled message,

_'Forget me not, and give me a call ;) - Uenoyama'_

Then his number was listed below. Mafuyu stared at the blue ink before it finally registered. He had given him his number. And was asking him to call it. Wha-...

He couldn't help it. He laughed. It started out as a snort, then a snicker then a full-blown laugh. Loud Stranger, Uenoyama, was cursing at him and telling him to forget it. But he held his hand up, taking a deep breath as he stuttered out,

"Y-You gave me your number in the form of a flower pun!"

"Obviously. But like I said, forget it. You laughed in my face-..." Uneoyama mumbled, face beet red as he looked to the floor. Mafuyu had to fight back the urge to point it out. He looked cute like that, all blushy and nervous. Being so, he smiled softly as he pulled out his phone and added the number into his phone immediately. He typed a quick text that read,

_'That was so cheesy, but you lucked out. I'm a sucker for flower puns. I'll call you sometime.'_

Uenoyama gaped at the text, then looked up to Flower Boy in shock. He was left to stutter out a quick goodbye before he ran out of the store in a flustered panic. Mafuyu was left to smile down at the flowers he was given. He was sure he wouldn't forget him. Same went for Uenoyama. He couldn't wait to talk to him again.

And one thing was for sure, there were many more flower puns to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Twitter @bxkugoushoe


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uneoyama has a chat with the infamous couple, and perhaps with a certain someone as well?

He was out of breath as he reached the front door of Haruki and Akihiko's apartment. He banged on the oak wood door in a repetitious motion until the door swung open forcefully. Uenoyama didn't even wait to be invited in, and just brushed past a groggy Haruki.

"Uecchi? What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you." The blonde-haired male blinked at Uenoyama and his disheveled state. The latter just fell onto the couch with a loud sigh, which surprised Akihiko, who was watching some cooking show on their flatscreen tv.

"Oi! Uenoyama? What the hell?" Akihiko sat up the second Uenoyama laid himself over the other's legs. Haruki made his way back into the living room, mirroring the confused expression Akihiko wore on his face. They both shrugged before deciding Uenoyama was having some type of crisis and it was best to let him get all the dramatics over with.

And the dramatics lasted a good ten minutes until Uenoyama was ready to speak up. Akihiko was extremely happy to get his legs back, as they had started to become numb under Uenoyama's weight. Haruki had gone into the kitchen to make some tea for the distraught male and they were now all sitting around their small kitchen table.

"So-...Uecchi? What's up?" Akihiko glanced up from his mug, hands wrapped around it snugly as he sipped it slowly. Uenoyama's deep blue eyes were immediately drawn to the ring that was now on his left ring finger. So it had been true, not that he didn't believe it before. They were engaged, and the proof was right there.

"You could have told me sooner. I felt stupid when I found out it had been a week ago." Uenoyama muttered, left hand tapping along the tabletop as he stared down at his mug of tea. The light brown liquid danced due to the vibrations of his tapping. It was mesmerizing to look at, as he didn't really want to look at either of them right now. He felt left out in a way. It was stupid to feel like so, but alas he couldn't control his feelings half the time.

He heard a sigh, along with the clunk of a glass being set down. Then Haruki's smooth voice filled the room, always quick to defuse a situation, no matter how small or big, "Uecchi, we didn't tell anyone during those few days. It wasn't just you. We wanted to just have some time to enjoy it before telling everyone. You know how engagements are, people are crazy about that stuff. They want to know every little detail, and we wanted some privacy for a bit is all. If it makes you feel any better, you and Take-chan were to first few people we told."

Uenoyama breathed a laugh. That definitely sounded like something they'd do. And he understood, for sure. He'd probably want the same if he were to ever get engaged. But he didn't see that happening anytime soon. Dating was a taboo subject for Uenoyama. He'd never really had a desire to date. Sure, there were cute girls in school, but he never really found himself attracted to them. If he was being honest, he'd find himself looking at the boys more than the girls. But the thoughts that came with that frightened him, so he'd just ignore them. But when he found out Akihiko and Haruki, two people he looked up to a lot, had started dating, a small bit of courage grew inside him. He wouldn't say he was ready to go out and start dating guys left and right, but the thought didn't freak him out as much anymore.

Well, until now.

Flower Boy.

Uenoyama had never, ever done something like that, but at the moment he felt as if he didn't, he'd regret it. And while he didn't regret doing that, his heart was still running as fast as a racehorse. He had no idea what to think. And that could have been why he was overreacting about the whole engagement thing. It was something to keep the attention off the real reason he was so worked up.

"I-...uh, I got these for you." Uenoyama mumbled as he offered up the flowers he'd been clinging on to. He was sure they noticed them, but they had been patient and waited for him to mention them. God, they were such good friends. He didn't deserve them. They dropped everything just to help him out, even if they didn't really know what was going on.

"Oh my god! You went out and got us flowers? You didn't have too!" Haruki gasped as he looked them over. The arrangement was colorful, red and white mixing beautifully. Flower Boy had been right, they were a perfect choice.

"They look really nice. Thank you. Gah! Who knew Uenoyama could be a softie? I think I'm going to cry!" Akihiko feigned a saddened expression all the while he pretended to wipe nonexistent tears. Haruki chuckled, slapping at Akihiko's shoulder while he moved to stand up,

"Hey hey! Stop, you're gonna piss him off! Let me go get something to put these in." Uenoyama paused his cursing as Haruki looked at him, expression soft, "Thank you, really. It means a lot."

"Yeah yeah, it's whatever. I'm glad you like them. I had no idea what to get-..." Uenoyama admitted as he finished up the last few sips of his tea. Then he sat back, arms behind his head as he glanced up to the ceiling of their two-bedroom apartment. It was a nice space. They had plenty of living space, as their kitchen and living room were pretty large. They had two bedrooms, one of them for sleeping while the other was a makeshift studio. Akihiko's drums, along with Haruki's guitar lived in that room. Uenoyama had also taken notice of a violin hung on the wall as well. He guessed Akihiko was more serious about the violin now. He'd never had a good chance to hear him play, but he hoped to one day.

"Where'd you get these? They're so pretty! I may want to check out that place to see if that do weddings!" Hauraki questioned excitedly as he set the newly contained flowers onto the table a smile.

Uenoyama looked at the light pink vase, mind wandering elsewhere. Memories of that blank look, as well as the small smile as Flower Boy talked about all the flowers, made his heart rate pick back up. It was clear he found Flower Boy attractive, but after getting his number he wasn't sure what to do next.

"What's with that look? You look like you just ate a lemon." Akihiko snorted, but as Uenoyama gave him a panicked look, he froze, a noise of confusion sounding from the back of his throat.

"I--! Dammit-..." Uenoyama let his head fall onto the table, a loud bang startling the couple as they looked on with curious expressions. They'd never seen Uenoyama act like this and they were very concerned. But even so, they decided it was best to let him take his time. There was no use in forcing it out of him, plus it seemed Ueoyama was about to explode like a bomb.

"I gave my number to someone!" Uenoyama blurted not even five seconds later, face red like a schoolgirl as he finally spoke on what was bothering him. The couple both stared at him like he was crazy. 'That' was what was bothering him? Haruki reached over to pat him on the shoulder while Akihiko took the reins and spoke up,

"And? That's pretty normal? Who was it?"

Uenoyama groaned once he realized he was overreacting. He knew he was, but even so, he couldn't help the flush on his face as he thought back to the encounter. "It was the guy at the flower shop. I-I bought some flowers for him, but that's dumb, right? He works at a flower shop, why would he want 'more' flowers?! Gah, I should have just found another shop instead."

"Uecchi, it's not dumb. You gave him your number because you liked him right? What did he say when you gave him the flowers and your number?" Haruki pitched in, still patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"Well, he laughed at me." Uenoyama muttered, face contouring into embarrassment as they stared at him as if they were waiting for him to continue, "B-But after that, he texted me this."

Uenoyama pulled out his phone as showed them the message. They both looked at his phone screen with interest. And then Akihiko whistled in admiration, "Damn, he's definitely interested. You must have been hella charming from what I can gather in this message. A flower pun, huh? While puns aren't usually a good flirting tactic, it seemed to work on this guy. I don't know why you're all worked up, all seems good to me."

"Yeah, I agree. Don't worry so much! He seems to like you." Haruki added in.

"Gah! That's not what I'm worried about. I-I've never really-...dated before. And he's a guy! This is all new to me-..." All walls coming down, he rested his forehead onto his clasped hands as his eyebrows furrowed. He heard a chorus of understanding 'oh's' before Akihiko hummed in thought,

"That's okay. We all have to start somewhere--"

"But I'm almost twenty! And I haven't dated anyone! Isn't that weird?" Uenoyama exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air in distress.

"I'm going to punch you. There isn't a guideline you're supposed to follow when it comes to love and dating. It's all up to you and what you're comfortable with. Doesn't matter what age you start dating at. You saw an opportunity and decided to act on it! Great, and who cares if it's a guy. You liked him enough to give him your number, so why not try it out and see if you like dating. If not, you just gotta tell the guy you're not feeling it, no biggie." Akihiko spoke confidently, and from experience, from what Uenoyama could tell. His words struck a chord in Uenoyama, and he could feel his worries dying down slightly. Akihiko was right, as always. He could just try it could and see if he was into it. And if not, it wasn't a big deal.

"You're right. God, it's annoying how you always know what to say-..." Uenoyama sighed as he looked up to the male with an annoyed pout.

"Yeah yeah, I know I'm great! But really, just talk to him when he calls. I'm sure you'll be glad you did." Replied Akihiko as he stood up, gathering the mugs and taking them to the sink to wash them. And while he did that, Haruki smiled as he stood as well,

"I see you brought your guitar. Should we set up and play a little? You okay with that Aki?"

"Sure, I'll meet you in there."

And with that, Uenoyama joined Haruki in the extra room they called their studio. He felt relieved after having that talk with Haruki and Akihiko. And he knew after playing with them, he'd be back to normal. There was nothing music couldn't fix.

Uenoyama left their place feeling much better than he had when he arrived. He also left with much more than he came with. He struggled to carry all the leftovers they gave him. He'd be set for the week with all of this. It seemed Akihiko was trying to get into cooking more, so there was a lot of food to be eaten. And with only two people living there, it was obvious that would be a tough feat.

"I'm home!" He called out as he burst through the door of his childhood home. He got a yell of acknowledgment from his sister and dad as he made his way into the kitchen to put away all the food. He chatted with them for a moment before he decided he was going to turn in for the night. It was only 9 pm, but he felt tired.

So after a shower, he got into bed. Though he felt the layer of exhaustion over his body, his mind was still wide awake. His mind was racing over all the events of today, but he was purposely ignoring the thought of a certain someone. He didn't want to get worked up all over again. But he couldn't help but wonder when Flower Boy was going to call him.

It had to be soon, right? Unless he just lied to satisfy Uenoyama. But that wasn't the case, he hoped. Even Haruki and Akihiko said he seemed interested. He just needed to be patient. Flower Boy would call when he was ready. And if that was in a few days, so be it--

_Ring, ring._

He jumped about ten feet as the sound of his ringtone went off. He clutched his chest as he reached for his tossed phone, which was on the floor beside his bed. He leaned down to grab it and when he did, the screen lit up his darkened room. Someone was calling him, and he didn't recognize the number. He was going to pin it off as a wrong number or something, but he noticed the area code was from nearby. Could it be-...?

His hands shook as he clicked the 'answer' button. And when he did-...

"Hello? Is this Uenoyama?"

It was Flower Boy's voice. Uenoyama sat in stunned silence. He really had called him. That meant he was interested. His voice felt caught in his throat. His mouth was dry. Oh god, was he dying?

"Hello? You there? I think I have the right number-..."

Here goes nothing. "Yes! Yep! Sorry, I'm here. This is the guy from the flower shop, right?"

He heard a puff of air, which was probably a laugh. God, he was still laughing at him. "Yes, it's me. Did you get home alright? You seemed kinda weird when you left."

"Weird? Nghh--! I'm not weird, you're weird.But, yes. I got home alright-..." Uenoyama, on defense, quipped back as bit the inside of his cheek as he waited for the other to reply. Dammit, he'd just called him weird. This wasn't off to a good start-...

"Maybe, I've been told that before. But anyway, what are you up too?" Flower Boy brushed off the comment and moved onto small talk. All the while Uenoyama was trying not to have a heart attack. Why was he talking so casually?

"Uh, well. I was just sitting here when you called. So nothing, except talking to you now. How about-...you?" He replied back, getting more comfortable on his bed.

"Me? Oh-...Well, I just got home and fed Kedama. Then I decided to call you, so I guess we're in the same boat." Flower Boy sounded like he was walking around on the other side. He could also hear the sound of pattering paws, much like he'd heard in the shop. So he guessed it was Kedama. He then remembered that was the name of the shop. That got him wondering what Flower Boy's name was, as it wasn't Kedama. So, he took a deep breath before stating,

"You never told me your name."

He heard a hum of acknowledgment, before Flower Boy replied, "I didn't? Oh right, I lost my nametag. Sorry, It's Mafuyu Satou."

"Mafuyu-..." He echoed in a whisper before smiling slightly. It was a cute name.

"Mhm, well I was surprised when you gave me your number. It's been a while since-...uh I've had someone interested in me. I guess we should go on a date, right? That is if you'd want to!" Mafuyu, who was previously pretty calm, seemed to fumble over his words at the mention of a date. And it made Uenoyama feel much better. So he wasn't the only nervous one here. He also related to the 'it's been a while' comment. Maybe a little too much.

"A d-date? I think that's what you're supposed to do. Where should we go?" Uenoyama picked at a loose thread on his pajama pants as he awaited a reply.

Mafuyu was quiet as he thought it over. He had noticed Uenoyama wearing a guitar case on his back earlier, and that had caught his interest. He too owned a guitar-...but he'd never had a chance to play it. Maybe Uenoyama could give him some pointers. On that thought, he perked up as he came up with a suggestion, "Maybe we could go look at some music shops? I heard there were some new ones that opened up. They might have some good vinyls-..."

Uenoyama's mouth gaped open as he heard that. Music shops, vinyls-... His liking towards this guy was growing more and more. Damn, while he'd never been on a date, that sounded like a perfect one. Being so, he nodded vigoursly even though Mafuyu couldn't see him, "Not going to lie, that sounds awesome. I'd be down to do that. When and where should we meet?"

"I was thinking about tomorrow after I close the shop, which is at 4 pm. We could meet then, and there, if that's alright." Mafuyu mused aloud, moving to finally sit down in bed. Man, his feet hurt. He was glad to finally be home, though he was unusually happy with how work had gone today. The cause was talking on the phone with him right now.

"Yep! Sounds like a plan." Uenoyama chirped, cringing at how happy he sounded. That feeling was foreign to him, but he was willing to accept it. He liked it, oddly. Maybe this was having a crush was like, or the beginning of it. It was weird but in a good way.

" 'Kay. Well-... I'll see you tomorrow?" Mafuyu questioned, voice signaling he was wanting to get off the phone.

"Hmm? Oh right! Yeah, right! Tomorrow,--"

"At 4 pm."

"Yes! At 4 pm. At your shop!"

Mafuyu laughed, "Yes, at my shop."

"Okay. Got it. Well, I'll let you go. Goodnight Mafuyu."

"Goodnight Uenoyama-kun."

_Click._

He felt a smile on his lips as he moved the phone away from his ear. That had gone surprisingly well. While the call had been awkward, he still got a date. A date with Flower Boy, or rather Mafuyu.

Mafuyu-...

He groaned into his hands as he felt his face warm again. He was sure if it. He liked this. He liked the feeling he was feeling right now. He thought back to Akihiko's words. There was no pressure, if he liked it great, if not that was okay too. He was excited about tomorrow. He was ready to see how he felt about dating.

Good thing he had a date with a cute guy to test all those feelings out with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annd that's two! Uenoyama panicked a lot in this chapter, poor guy. Gah, imagine how the date is going to go. Guess we'll see soon ;)  
As always, thank you for reading! And here's my twitter again @bxkugoushoe


End file.
